


the adventures of rogers and stark

by firebrands



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Power Outage, Reading Aloud, Slice of Life, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: the power goes out and tony simply cannot let steve read his book in silence.this is a spiritual sequel to the roomate au i wrote a few weeks backsave, saving, saved.fill for mystony bingoprompt: power outage
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	the adventures of rogers and stark

**Author's Note:**

> thank you musilver for the beta!!

Steve is smoking a cigarette on the balcony when the flights flicker out. He watches it happen across the block, all the lights dotting the buildings within sight going out at once. Around him, he can hear the other tenants groan in response; it’s a balmy summer night, and Steve figures he wasn’t alone in looking forward to sleeping with the AC on.

Steve hears a crash and glances inside. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and turns on the flashlight. “You okay?”

Like a creature from a pulp horror movie, Tony’s head peeks out from behind the door frame. His hair is up sticking up at odd angles. “I was drinking and I tried to put my cup down to get my phone but I missed the table,” he says miserably.

Steve huffs out a laugh and walks to him, picking up the broom and dustpan on the way. “Did you at least find your phone?”

“No,” Tony grumbles.

“Hold this for me.”

“I can do it.”

“It’s fine.”

Tony sighs, annoyed. “Fine.” He takes Steve’s cellphone and turns the light to where bits of ceramic dotted the floor.

Steve sweeps it up easily, and bends down to check under Tony’s bed. He squawks in protest when Tony playfully slaps his ass.

“Couldn’t help it.”

“Ugh.”

Tony lights the way to the trashcan in the kitchen, and hands Steve his phone once he’s put the broom back.

“Well, there goes my plans for the night,” Tony says with a dramatic sigh.

Steve snorts. “You know, there are things that we can do without any electricity.”

In the dim light, Steve can see Tony wiggle his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

Steve shoves him playfully and pulls out two candles from the cupboard; there have been rotating brownouts and they’ve prepared ahead. He lights the candles and passes one to Tony.

“Yeah,” Steve says, sitting down on the couch and picking up the book he’d put down before his cigarette break. “Like reading.”

Tony huffs as he plonks down beside him. “You’re no fun.”

Steve tuts. “I just don’t want to hear you whine about the humidity after we’ve fucked.”

Tony makes an offended sound beside him. “I don’t—It’s! It really is humid!”

Steve flips the page, and Tony grumbles beside him, pulling out his phone and playing a game. “What are you even reading,” Tony asks, not expecting an answer.

“The Adventures of Cavalier and Klay,” Steve says.

“ _Again_?”

“I never got to finish it,” Steve says, keeping his eyes fixed on one word. He waits for Tony to prod him more, but Tony finally seems engrossed in his phone that Steve feels safe enough to read without disturbance.

They’re silent for a while, and after so many years together, Steve is no longer ruffled by Tony’s restlessness. He continues to read as Tony shifts around, leaning against Steve’s shoulder then pulling away, then flopping down on his lap then, later, lying down on the floor.

What finally makes Steve break is when Tony burrows beside Steve and picks Steve’s arm up to drape over himself, twisting around so his forehead is just against Steve’s armpit.

“Mind me,” Tony mewls, his breath hot against Steve’s side. “I’m _bored_.”

Steve takes a moment to collect himself. “You’re so _warm_ ,” he whines.

Tony laughs, then moves so his head is once again on Steve’s lap, grinning up at him devilishly.

It’s bright outside, despite the lack of power; it must be a full moon. It illuminates the apartment in a soft glow, and Steve reaches down to brush his fingers against Tony’s cheek. Half his face is lit by the candle, flickering beside Steve, and he looks so beautiful it hurts, a little. “I hate you,” he says, and Tony laughs, pulling Steve down into a kiss.

Kissing Tony is still a pleasure, despite the years that he’s been doing it. His lips are soft, and he kisses Steve playfully, nipping at his bottom lip. After a few more heated kisses, Tony pushes Steve away. “I don’t want to be the reason you don’t finish,” he says, smirking.

“Tease.”

“You love it.”

Steve rolls his eyes, but doesn’t deny it.

“So, Steve,” Tony says, settling back down onto Steve’s lap and playing idly with the hem of Steve’s shirt. “Read to me.”

“You’re kidding.”

“No,” Tony says, shutting his eyes. “I clearly recall _someone_ saying they didn’t want to hear me whine about the humidity. Besides, I haven’t been read to in ages.”

Steve makes an annoyed sound, but opens the book back up and rests it on Tony’s forehead.

“Hey!”

“I don’t _recall_ any instructions on how you’d like to be read to,” Steve teases, but lifts the book up and kisses Tony’s forehead before he actually gets grumpy. Thankfully it works, and Tony closes his eyes again.

Steve scans the page, then finds where he left off. He clears his throat before he begins.

“They lay there for a few seconds, in the dark, in the future, listening to the fabulous clockwork of their hearts and lungs, and loving each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
